Nano of the North
'''Nano of the North '''is the eighth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the Weather Wizard respectively. Synopsis A horde of hungry nanobots (microscopic robots), made by Lex Luthor (in association with the Weather Wizard), come to town to consume the Hall of Justice, causing the Justice League to sue the Legion of Doom for their biggest attack in villain history. After their attempts to bunk in at Wayne Manor, the Iceberg Lounge, and the Teen Titans’ Tower, the Justice League tries to bunk in at the House of Mystery, where John Constantine warns them about a severe storm warning about nanobots raining on Hero City to eat all the carbon in it. Plot At a morning meeting at the Hall of Justice, Superman reads some headlines of the week in Daily Planet's newspaper, including the operating budget for the upcoming fiscal year (with utilities above with the UN cleared for funding), in which Batman volunteers, and the Excalibur incident (with only three bodies recovered). But while a date for their next list meeting is set next Thursday, Batman announces that he has a meeting with a headmaster at Damien Wayne's boarding school. At first, Superman wanted to push the meeting back to that evening, but the Flash announces that he's got rehearsal/dinner that night of his marriage between him and Iris West tomorrow. Brainiac 5 becomes worried about the consequence of marrying Iris, but the Flash reassures him that is what marriage is all about. All of a sudden, after their meeting, the Flash discovers that his Jolt Cola can begins to disintegrate, he gets into a panic to inform the League over what is going on, just as the Hall of Justice begins to erode into mush. The Justice League evacuates the premises, only to bump into the Legion of Doom, led by Lex Luthor, who introduces the League his new recruit, the Weather Wizard. This outrages the League because of the Legion's actions behind what they denounce "the biggest attack in villain history", so they decide to sue the Legion of Doom for everything they have. Later, at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, the civil case of the Justice League verses the Legion of Doom is held with a complaint stating that the Legion's latest raid on the Hall of Justice has resulted in damages in excess of $1,000,000 to repair the Hall of Justice. After winning the case by a landslide, the Justice League decides to bunk in at Wayne Manor, but the same thing happened to the mansion. Meanwhile, Luthor is impressed by the Weather Wizard's progress of preventing the League of finding a new base, hoping to collect all the Starro Fractals within Hero City for his legion. Later that night, the League bunks in at the Iceberg Lounge, only to be driven out by its owner, the Penguin, and his sidekick, Chick. The third place for the League to try and bunk in is the Teen Titans' Tower, but they couldn't take the Titans' loud snoring. Eventually, the Flash leads the League into one place they hadn't bunk at, the House of Mystery. Though the rest of the League is hesitant, John Constantine also read the nightly news about the destruction of the Hall of Justice and a lawsuit they put on the Legion of Doom. Constantine leads them to his laboratory, where he introduces the tiny robots in the rain called nanobots which steal carbon from the environment, including buildings, objects, and clothing. To make matters worse, the nanobots are about to strike at midnight. When the nanobots eventually attack later that midnight, the House of Mystery shields itself with a non-carbon forcefield, allowing Batman to present the Micro-Stabilizer, in which the League will use to shrink down to the nanobots' size. As the League takes on the nanobots, Constantine, also shielded with a non-carbon forcefield, directs the townspeople away from them. The nanobots step up on their resistance, focusing their attacks on the League and combining into a 6-inch tall monobot. Though it overwhelms the League, Constantine is able to squash it flat, ending the invasion, and sending Luthor and the Weather Wizard back to Slaughter Swamp. The League is credited for saving the day even though it was Constantine that squished the monobot. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * For the courtroom scene from this episode, the crowd noise "Rabble, rabble, rabble!" should be recycled from an adult television show, "South Park". * When Constantine offers the Justice League shelter in the House of Mystery, Superman should say, "Darn! Good. Darn good.", a reference to General Mandible from "Antz" saying, "Damn! Good. Damn good." Category:Season 1